1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, a computer readable storage having computer readable software, and the like usable for performing an operation on a database, and specifically to a terminal device, a computer readable storage having computer readable software, and the like capable of continuing processing even if a server providing the terminal device and the like with data stored in the database fails in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is widely used in which a server manacling a database provides a terminal device connected to the server via a network with data stored in the database and the terminal device makes an operation on the provided data to change the data stored in the database in the server.
When such a system is used, if the server stops operating due to a failure or the like, a business operation made on the terminal device cannot be continued anymore. In order to avoid this, another server for backup is provided separately from the server usually used, so that when a failure or the like occurs to the server usually used, the server for backup is used instead of the server usually used. With regard to such a backup technology, there are some publications such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-181770, Japanese Patent No. 2790378, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-038419, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H07-141308, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-085594.
In order to provide a server for backup as is conducted conventionally, a plurality of servers are required needless to say. This causes a problem that the cost for hardware is raised and another problem that the cost for software for conducting backup is raised. In addition, the server usually used and the server for backup always communicate to each other, which causes still another problem that the cost for maintenance of the communication or the like is required.